The New Teen Titan Adventures
by TheColdSharinganEye
Summary: Takes place after Episode 16: Terra. Beast Boy and Robin stop Terra from leaving, and Robin promises to train her in using her powers in Slade's place .What new adventures will occur because of this? One way to find out!


Teen Titans: Alternate Adventures!

Timeline Year: 2016

Robin: 15 yrs old.

Starfire: 16 yrs old.

Raven: 15 yrs old.

BB: 14 yrs old.

Terra: 13 yrs old.(before her 14th birthday)

Cyborg: 17 yrs old.

Terra had started running away from Titan's Tower after she mistakenly believed Beast Boy told them about her inability to control her powers. But really she couldn't be any more wrong.

Robin: Wait up!

Terra stopped dead in her tracks after she heard a voice that hadn't belonged to Beast Boy, nope it was Robin who was wondering what she was so upset about.

Robin: What's wrong?

Terra: Beast Boy told you didn't he? I can't control my powers!

Robin: So?

Terra: I'm a danger to everyone and everywhere I go, that's why I never stay in one place, I'm a threat to the people I care about and everyone around me.

Robin: That doesn't mean you should just runaway from all of your fears Terra! You should stay here.

Terra: Why?

Robin: Well for starters, you have a roof over your head, electricity, indoor plumbing, and an actual shower, and friends that care about you. You know, me, Beast Boy, Star, Cyborg.

Terra: What about Raven?

Robin: Um…

Beast Boy: She'll come around.

Robin: Yeah what Beast Boy said!

Terra: Thanks you guys.

Robin: Glad to help, we are heroes after all.

Beast Boy: Plus it'll be great, not being the youngest Titan here!

Terra: Wait I'm turning 14 in 3 months though.

Beast Boy: I know it was just Robin's 15th Birthday.

Terra: Oh Happy Birthday sorry I'm late though.

She simply smiled at him rubbing the back of her head.

Robin: It's all right.

Terra: So where do I sleep?

Beast Boy: My room is messy, so you can share a room with Starfire.

Robin: That sound's good, she'll be thrilled to have a new roommate.

Beast Boy: Well let's go already!

The trio went back to share the wonderful news with the rest of the other Titans, and before they knew it, Star Fire was giving thunderous cheers, and Raven was indifferent as usual, and Cyborg decided to celebrate by making a 5 course spaghetti dinner. Unbeknownst to them Slade was watching from the backround, busy squinting his one visible eye in slight irritation.

Slade: A minor road block, but soon Terra and Robin will be my apprentices in no time. heheheheHaHaHaHa.

And with that he disappeared into the shadow's of which he had appeared from.

They were at the dinner table sharing laughs and talking about past adventures, and for once Raven was blocking everyone out by reading, and she was actually involved in one of the many pointless conversations they have.

Robin: Alright name you're least favorite kind of food.

Beast Boy: Me first! Meat!

Terra: Tofu.

Beast Boy looked at Terra as if she had just shot him in the heart and watched him die, and Terra looked back at him raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner.

Beast Boy: But I am meat.

Terra: Does it matter.

The question in turn added insult to injury and it didn't help mend his wounds when she was eating meatballs right in front of him and chewing with her mouth open.

Raven: Gross.

Terra looked at her and just laughed then proceeded to ACCIDENTALY burp in Raven's face. Raven eyes turned a bright red and she stared at Terra eye's drowning in murderous intent, fully prepared to murder the newest edition to the team.

Robin: Raven calm down there is no need for….

Beast Boy: ….You to kill Terra, okay?

Raven then craned her head towards Beast Boy and simply stared him in the eye as his gaze faltered and simply said two words.

Raven: Shut up.

Beast Boy took a big gulp and turned into a turtle so he could hide in his shell. Terra simply laughed at Beast Boy's reaction to Raven's act of intimidation.

Terra: I like you, were gonna be good friends Rae.  
Raven just raised an eyebrow and Terra simply gave her a sheepish smile, and then Raven smiled back in return.

Starfire: Oh it is truly glorious to have you here, friend Terra!

Starfire grabbed Terra into the biggest hug ever conceived possible and they both laughed with their faces mushed together with the Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy along with them.

Later on-

It was 11:30pm and everyone was asleep, except for Robin, and Terra had been wondering what he was doing up this late. She was in a white bathrobe at the time and decided to go talk to him and get to know him better since they were going to be living under the same roof and since he would be teaching her to be a better hero and properly use her geo-kinetic powers.

Terra: Hey Robin, watcha doin?

Robin: Nothing really just going threw some files.

Terra had noticed a familiar looking man that Robin was reading about he had a orange and black mask with 1 eye showing and to say he looked imposing and sinister, was an understatement he was terrifying.

Terra: who the hell is that?

Robin: Slade.

Terra noticed the anger in his voice, when he spoke of the person, it seemed as though Robin had a personal hatred towards this man for some reason.

Terra: He an enemy?

Robin: Yes. He is my arch-nemesis.

Terra: I've alway's wondered what it would be like to have an arch-enemy.

Robin: It may sound cool, but it's not in any way.

Robin: Besides now that you're here, we can talk about you're training.

Terra: Alright, what's up?

Robin: Well first we need to work on bulking you up a bit.

Terra: Whaddaya mean?

Robin: You seem rather thin, that's all.

Terra: Who are you to judge my body?

Robin felt his cheeks turn a dash of pink, in sheer embarrassment.

Robin: Know it's not like that!

Terra: Oh I know how it is! Should I just rip off my robe and give you a full view.

Robin was thinking to himself "Why does this happen to me?" and was growing more nervous by the second.

Robin: No I'm talking about….

Terra: Look if you wanted to see my birthday suit, all you had to do was ask.

She looked at him with a mischievous smile and winked at him, sending a chill down his spine and making start to sweat.

Robin: I meant to build some stronger arm muscles, that's all!

Terra: Oh, you could have just said so.

Robin: phew!

Robin: Anyway, were going to begin with martial art's training, and as soon as you have mastered basic self defense, we can move onto controlling you're power's, we will also spend 1 hour working out until we can't move a muscle.

Terra: Jeez is this training or hell?

Robin: Heh! This is nothing; I've had to do worse stuff when I was 9.

Terra: You started when you were 9.

Robin: Yep.

Terra: Ok Batman forced it clearly.

Robin: He simply saw more in me, or at least did.

Terra: Well you are the only one on our team without any powers and the scary part is that you're the leader.

Robin: All it takes is hardwork and perseverance and you can achieve anything in this life.

Robin: Terra…

He began to talk while putting his hand on her shoulder.

Robin: I believe in you. Do you believe in yourself?

Terra stared at him, shocked, he actually believe she had potential and thought she could be a hero like him, like all of them, and she wasn't about to let him down.

Terra: Yes.

Her cheeks turned pink, and she unknowingly put her hand on his.

Robin: Then tomorrow you're life as a hero begins!

Terra: Yeah!

TO BE CONTINUED…

Next Time: Chapter 2: Terra's training begins!


End file.
